Despedida
by Vitanuova
Summary: A rainha está morrendo e espera o rei para poder partir.


Versailles não me pertence, as histórias são apenas divertimento.

* * *

I.

Ela estava pálida, mas os olhos escuros brilhavam na febre. A cabeça, aquela formosa cabeça com feições tão expressivas, rolava pelo travesseiro, os longos cabelos castanhos em desalinho. De repente imobilizou-se. Na hora da morte somos todos iguais.

O quarto da rainha tinha uma atmosfera calorosa que contrastava com a tragicidade daquele momento. Lá, ela tentara manter a memória de sua Espanha natal, através das cores vivas, do espanhol falado pelas damas do séquito, do cheiro de chocolate que ela amava tanto. Aquele quarto refletia seu destino, ser uma eterna estrangeira na corte francesa.

Liselotte antecipou-se à aia e umedeceu uma compressa na água fria da bacia de porcelana. Torceu o pano e colocou-o suavemente sobre a fronte da rainha. Ela gemeu fracamente. A Princesa Palatina olhou para o médico que parecia perdido. Depois para a porta. Sabia que Marie-Thérèse esperava o rei. E esperava para morrer, pois não havia dúvida de que ela não sobreviveria. Estava fraca demais para que pudessem ter alguma esperança. Mas em lugar do rei, quem acabou aparecendo foi Alexandre Bontemps.

-Sua Majestade está melhor?- ele perguntou polidamente e Liselotte não sabia se ele falava em seu nome ou no de Louis.

-Não, está cada vez mais fraca. – disse perto dele, de modo que a rainha não a ouvisse. - Onde está o rei?

Bontemps fez um gesto vago, parecia contrafeito com aquela pergunta tão direta feita pela Palatina. Ali o rei se enganara redondamente: a cunhada era um misto de lealdade e insubmissão. Tentou contornar a situação com uma evasiva.

-O rei está recolhido, Alteza. Virá pela manhã.

As damas do séquito de Marie-Thérèse entreolharam-se. Há anos presenciavam a indiferença, a pouca consideração do rei com a Infanta. Ao que tudo indicava, na morte não haveria exceção. A princesa abriu muito os olhos, mas nada disse. Chamou uma das espanholas:

-Doña Juana, pode ficar um pouco com a rainha?

-Claro, Alteza.

Bontemps pareceu um pouco surpreso quando a Princesa Palatina saiu do aposento sem dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

II.

Seguiu vacilante para o próprio quarto. Sentia a vista turva. Logo que entrou, começou a arfar. Seu peito parecia a ponto de explodir. Aquela vida miserável das mulheres da realeza. Casar por conveniência; engolir toda a sorte de humilhações e rejeições; e morrer, assistida por estranhos. Aquilo a abalava. Porque não se iludia, na sorte da rainha via a própria sorte. Ou talvez não, porque Philippe, apesar de não amá-la, tinha-lhe algum carinho e não possuía a índole fria do rei. As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto. Os soluços sacudiam seus ombros. Nunca sentira tanta piedade de alguém como sentia de Marie-Thérèse, e ao fazê-lo, lamentava a indistinta sorte da maioria das mulheres

Jogou-se na cama para abafar o próprio choro. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado. Ordinariamente era ponderada, cheia de bom senso. Não quisera fazê-lo diante da rainha agonizante, mas agora não conseguia segurar o que sentia. Afundou a face no travesseiro. Em algum momento sentiu que alguém lhe acariciava levemente a cabeça. Virou um pouco o rosto e percebeu que era o Chevalier de Lorraine.

-Como ela está?

-Está morrendo. Sente muita dor...

Ele baixou os olhos. Nunca tivera simpatia pela rainha, mas vendo a angústia de Liselotte percebia que ela devia ter algum valor para inspirar tanta empatia.

-Eu lamento. Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer.

Liselotte ergueu-se. Secou o rosto com as mãos. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. Pôs-se de pé. Parecia ter recobrado o domínio de si mesma.

-Onde vai? Quer que eu chame Philippe?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

-Não. O que vou fazer, preciso fazer sozinha. Philippe nunca foi chegado à rainha.

O Chevalier de Lorraine ficou hesitante.

-Vai fazer o quê? Conseguiu me deixar preocupado.

-Vou chamar o rei. Ele precisa ir lá e se despedir. É como se ele a estivesse prendendo.

Era uma má ideia. O rei não era um homem de coração compassivo.

-Não faça isso. Deixe-me trazer Philippe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Philippe não conta, porque ele também não liga. Um dia, a rainha me disse que a mãe deles era a única que se importava com ela. E eu sinto que é verdade.

O Chevalier aproximou-se, segurou-a pelas mãos.

-Por favor...

Neste momento entrou Philippe. Só de olhar para as feições congestionadas da mulher notou que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido. Talvez a cunhada tivesse falecido.

-O que está havendo aqui?

-A rainha está mal. Nossa cara Liselotte cismou de chamar o rei. Para que eles se despeçam e a rainha possa descansar...

Philippe fez uma cara espantada. Aquela rudeza do irmão o surpreendeu.

-Ele não foi vê-la?

Liselotte continuava em silêncio. Philippe nunca a vira tão triste. Admirou a capacidade que ela tinha de se apegar. Ele não errara ao julgá-la: ela era mesmo uma boa pessoa.

-Eu vou com você. Vamos acordá-lo, se necessário.

Os dois olharam para Philippe com o mais puro espanto.

* * *

III.

O rei viera sem resistência. Ao contrário do que Bontemps dissera, ainda estava vestido, conversava em seu gabinete com Louvois e a Maintenon. Quando chegaram ao quarto da rainha, Bontemps franziu a testa. Julgou que a Princesa Palatina havia acionado o marido para trazer o rei. Louis ficou de pé, perto da cama. Parecia meio sem ação. Doña Juana saiu da cabeceira de sua senhora para dar-lhes alguma privacidade.

-Minha senhora, como está?

Marie-Thérèse deu um sorriso triste. Louis ficou impressionado com a sua palidez. Os lábios estavam sem cor. Percebeu que ela estava mesmo partindo. Aquilo o deixava em parte aliviado, pois recobraria a sua liberdade. Liberdade que sempre tivera, na prática. Mas, Françoise não era como as outras, exigia pouco, mas exigia coisas quase impossíveis. Porém agora, a vontade de Deus se fazia e ele teria a sua liberdade e com ela o direito à posse física da Maintenon. Percebeu que a esposa balbuciava alguma coisa. Inclinou-se para ouvir. Mas não a tocou. Um rei não toca em mortos e moribundos.

-Eu sinto muito...- ela falou com uma voz sumida.

Ela tentou falar mais nitidamente.

-Sinto... que não tenha conseguido fazê-lo me amar.

Aquilo o deixou interiormente agastado. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso, mas foi só por um instante. Tentou ser conciliador.

-Os homens põem e Deus dispõe, minha senhora. Acredite, eu não me casaria com outra.

Outra não lhe traria a Espanha, pensou Philippe. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu pena da cunhada. No fundo era uma pobre mulher. Sem repertório para conviver com pessoas como eles.

Dois fios de lágrimas corriam pelas faces encovadas da rainha. Ela já tinha a palidez de cera dos mortos.

Liselotte ouvia aquele diálogo entristecida. Não via como o rei poderia confortá-la. Philippe pareceu sentir algo parecido. Inclinou-se e disse algo baixo, junto ao ouvido do irmão. Louis pareceu surpreso. Sentou-se na beira do leito e, para a surpresa de todos, principalmente um escandalizado Bontemps, tomou coragem e segurou a mão dela. Marie-Thérèse estava muito fraca, mas pareceu sentir uma derradeira onda de energia e correspondeu suavemente à pressão dos dedos do marido.

-Lembra de quando eu a vi pela primeira vez?

Os olhos dela tiveram um lampejo de alegria.

-Sim, meu rei. E eu o amei desde que o vi.

Louis deu um meio sorriso. Aquela era uma recordação feliz e incontaminada. Aquele sopro de animação que vislumbrou na mulher aqueceu-lhe o peito por alguns instantes. Era uma sensação boa. Estava sendo gentil, sabendo que aquilo não resultaria em nada, nem lhe traria proveito algum. Aquele sentimento de generosidade era algo de inédito em sua vida. Continuou a embalar a moribunda com fragmentos do passado.

-Eu entrei na sala quebrando o protocolo para vê-la. Queria saber se era loura ou morena... Qual o timbre de sua voz... Essas coisas de noivos...

Marie-Thérèse sentiu uma onda de alegria invadi-la. Então ele também se lembrava daqueles dias tão bons.

-Disseram-me que sonhava com uma noiva loura...

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez, sinceramente. Ao final, ele não poderia culpá-la, já que ela próprio tinha sido um marido imperfeito.

-Sim. Mas quando eu a vi achei seu cabelo lindo. Não me decepcionei, quero que saiba disso.

Marie-Thérèse ficou em silêncio. Liselotte percebeu que agora estava apertando a mão de Philippe entre as suas. Os dois se entreolharam. O rei estava tentando, mas ele sabia intimamente que faltava algo. Levou a mão da esposa aos lábios. Estava morna, não parecia a mão de alguém que estava no umbral. Sua voz saiu baixa, de modo que apenas ela o ouvisse.

-Preciso que me perdoe, pelos dissabores que lhe causei.

-Não...não preciso lhe perdoar, meu rei. Eu o amei assim mesmo...

Então, ela parou de falar. Ele sentiu que todo o corpo dela estremecia, convulsionado. Louis olhou ao redor, o médico se aproximou da doente. Louis foi ficar junto do irmão e da cunhada.

-A rainha está morta, Majestade.-falou o médico.

Louis deu as costas e saiu, seguido por Bontemps. Philippe e Liselotte sabiam que ele iria direto para a Maintenon. Liselotte percebeu que ainda segurava a mão do marido. Soltou-a e ajoelhou-se perto do leito para rezar pela rainha defunta.

Philippe esperou e saíram juntos do quarto. As damas de Marie-Thérèse iam começar a amortalhá-la.

* * *

IV.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto da esposa, Philippe ficou parado como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas foi ela quem falou primeiro.

-Obrigada. Fez uma boa ação hoje. E me perdoe, pois achei que você não se importava. Sinto orgulho de você, Philippe.

Ele estava sério.

-Eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa, Liselotte.

-O quê?

-Se um dia eu ficar como a minha cunhada, por favor, não me deixe morrer sozinho.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

-Isso nem se cogita. Você é meu marido, para o melhor e para o pior. Mas acho que você não deve ficar pensando nisso. Ah, e eu conto com você também, se eu for primeiro.

Os dois sorriram. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Era um gesto muito dele.

-Vá descansar, minha cara. Amanhã vai ser um dia difícil.

* * *

FIM


End file.
